Power of A Baby
by Harpiebird
Summary: COMPLETE. While having their first date, Rogue and Scott find a baby girl with a letter. What happens now? READ&REVIEW! PLEASE NO FLAMES! Scogue. Lancitty.
1. Finding a baby

Power of a Baby  
  
A/n: Well it's been a very long time since I've made an X-men Evolution fic, so I thought I should try one. And since I have this nagging feeling I should write this story, lol.  
  
Summary: While having their first date, Rogue and Scott find a baby girl with a letter. What happens now? READ&REVIEW! NO FLAMES!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANYONE YOU MIGHT KNOW! But I do own the baby Rogue and Scott finds! I made her up so hello I'm the mother! *Laughs* this is the ONLY time I'm going to say that.  
  
{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}  
  
Chapter 1; Finding a Baby  
  
Rogue smiled. It was her first date with Scott! Her true love finally asked her out yesterday.  
  
Okay so it wasn't a date-date, but they were talking, joking, and walking around the Professor's garden. Maybe it wasn't romantic to some people but to Rogue it was romantic.  
  
"...so when Randolph, Ted, Ruth and Lord Andrew met King William, Edward Fairchild, Lady Ruth, Prince Patrick, Princesses Laura and Ellen in the land of the dead..." Scott rambled on about his favorite book The Whim of the Dragon by Pamela Dean. He had been going on about the first two books of the series (The Secret Country by Pamela Dean) for the past 20 minutes.  
  
Rogue thought it was cute how he explained the books. It made her want to read the books.  
  
The wind blew towards them steadily, carrying with it a sound not heard around the Xavier's mansion ever.  
  
Rogue heard something, like crying up ahead. Rogue looked ahead and put a gloved finger on Scott's mouth. That shut him up. Scott looked around; he finally heard the crying too.  
  
"What's that?" asked Scott looking ahead.  
  
"It sounds like..." Rogue looked at him with a confused face. "Like, like a baby. Crying,"  
  
Scott looked at her, and took her (gloved) hand and started to jog to the sound. Rogue letting him pull her.  
  
'How can there be a baby here?' thought Rogue.  
  
When they reached a part of the garden they stopped. In front of them was a huge tree and at the very bottom there was a bundle of blankets, a small baby bag, and an envelope pinned to a piece of the blanket. The blanket was wiggling a lot, because of the baby kicking and crying.  
  
Rogue's heart felt for the baby, he was left alone, away from his mother and father, his family.  
  
She gently walked towards him, when she got there she gently unpinned the envelope from the moving blanket, opened it, and gently took the wiggling baby in her arms.  
  
Before reading the letter she looked at Scott. Scott quickly came to her and took the letter from Rogue.  
  
{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}  
  
A/n: I'm almost done writing Chapter 2, so it might be out tomorrow or later tonight. I know this chapter sucked, so I'm sorry!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ONLY IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC!  
  
Thanks,  
  
-Stephanie 


	2. the letter

Power of a Baby  
By Stephanie  
  
A/n: Here's the letter!  
  
Flamable: Scott and Rogue ARE cute together, lol. I really like your name! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Rogue14: I hope you like this chapter, also thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hh: Well you're my first reviewer! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Oh yeah just to tell you guys it's April 2004 in this fic also.  
  
{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}  
  
Chapter 2; the Letter  
  
Before reading the letter she looked at Scott. Scott quickly came to her and took the letter. He read it to her and himself,  
  
"Dear whoever you are,  
  
You might want to know who this baby is. Her full name is Rachel Daphne Fox. Her birthday is October 31st, 2002. She's sixteen months old.  
  
I give you this child because I know that your mutants. Rachel is also a mutant. So far she can only bring whatever she wants to her, like her bottle and her favorite stuff animal.  
  
I was hoping that she could stay with all of you and grow up happily with others like her so she wouldn't feel like a total freak when she realized non-mutants didn't like her and her kind.  
  
I do hope you understand that I love Rachel with all my heart and soul and would keep her, but I just can't let my husband hurt her because of her powers.  
  
Please, keep her safe; help her with her powers, and anything else. I really wish I could do all this myself, but I can't. I have to let her grow up thinking mutants aren't bad and I hope she'll understand. Please protect my baby.  
  
In the bag beside her is her favorite stuff animal; a blond puppy, there's about 200 dollars in there, diapers, bottles, a few toys, a few baby foods, and a few baby books.  
  
Thank you,  
  
Mrs. Fox  
  
PS: Please don't try to find me; I will probably be dead, as for giving away our child before you could even find me. Just please protect Rachel.  
  
{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}  
  
For fun answer the below question if you know the answer!  
  
Question: Where did the names Daphne come from in the Greek Mythology? Like from what stories were they from.  
  
If you answer this question above I'll e-mail you and let you be a mutant at Xavier's school, in future chapters that is. It doesn't matter if more then one person got the answer.  
  
I'll hopefully get Chapter 3 written and posted tomorrow!  
  
-Stephanie  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ONLY IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC! 


	3. Taking Care

Power of a Baby  
By Stephanie  
  
A/n: 10 reviews! Thank you all:  
  
SarahColdheart: Thank you so much for reviewing! Anyway your answer is right! I am not a fan of Romy, and I am SOOO not a Jott fan. I am only a Scogue fan. I like other couples in the X-men: Evolution universe though, but I don't really read them.  
  
NctrnlBst: Your answer to the question was right! I'm glad your curious as to the who the mother and farther are. I do know Rachel's mom, Mrs. Metis Fox is a good person (and a supporter to mutants) who just happened to marry the wrong guy, as Mr. Allen Fox is a non-mutant supporter and will kill (or torture) any mutants he finds.  
  
Beauty818: Thanks for reviewing both chapters! Yes your answer to the question was right!  
  
Raphaella: Thank you so much for reviewing chapter 1, I'm sorry I didn't add you in the other chapter's thanks part, but I didn't see that you reviewed until today.  
  
Rogue14: Thank you for reviewing the chapter!  
  
Rugsrat: Well you were right! And I updated, I really hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I hope all you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}  
  
Chapter 3; Taking Care  
  
Rogue and Scott looked at each other then at Rachel.  
  
Rachel had stopped wiggling since Rogue had picked her up and was now gently rocking her, now Rachel was just looking up at them.  
  
"We should tell the professor," said Scott while grabbing the baby bag and getting up. Rogue nodded in reply and Scott helped her up.  
  
Both Rogue and Scott walked slowly towards the professor's office, while looking at Rachel.  
  
_-*-_  
--*--  
  
"Come In"  
  
Professor Charles Xavier looked up as two of his students, Rogue and Scott Summers aka Cyclops walked inside his office saliently with a bundle of blankets, which held a baby in Rogue's arms while a small baby bag and an envelope in Scott's hands.  
  
Rogue and Scott sat down in the two seats in front of professor's desk where he sat. They looked at each other then Scott handed the professor the letter.  
  
Charles slowly read the letter; he nodded to the paper before looking up at Rogue and Scott.  
  
"Well," he started. "We will take care of Rachel. I would like to do some research on her mother and father for awhile, so if you could would you two mind taking care of Rachel?" asked Professor Xavier as he rolled over towards the door.  
  
"I wouldn't mind" answered Rogue as she looked at the professor then at Rachel.  
  
"I wouldn't either," said Scott as he got up.  
  
"Good, now I will tell Logan, Ororo, and Beast. So if you have any questions about how to watch a baby, just ask Ororo or Beast." The Professor said as Scott opened the door to the room for Xavier, Rogue and himself.  
  
"Alright" Scott said to Professor Xavier, as he and Rogue slowly walked towards the library, since that would be the quietest room in the whole mansion including their own rooms.  
  
Most of the students had gone to see Hellboy, but the younger ones and a few older students had stayed at the mansion.  
  
The only one who saw Scott and Rogue was Kitty aka Shadowcat, who made a bug squeal when she spotted the baby.  
  
"Hey Rogue, when did this happen?" asked Kitty, giggling as she pointed towards the baby. Rogue blushed lightly while glared at Kitty.  
  
"It didn't, Scott and I found her in the garden and the professor wants us to take care of her." Rogue said, as Rachel slowly took her gloved finger and held it.  
  
"Who would leave a baby *this* cute all alone?" Kitty asked Rogue and Scott. Scott explained what happened.  
  
{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}  
  
Answer for the Question in the last chapter:  
  
Daphne was a nymph, who Apollo [the god of the arts (esp. poetry and music), archery, and divination] fell in love with (by Eros' arrows), but Daphne asked her father to turn her into a laurel tree because she did not love or like Apollo at all and because she would like to be unmarried like the goddess Artemis.  
  
All ya had to do was mention something about Apollo was in love with Daphne and that Daphne was a nymph.  
  
Winners: SarahColdheart, NctrnlBst, Beauty818, and rugsrat  
  
*ONLY* the winners please e-mail me (harpiebird@hotmail.com) with:  
  
Name  
  
Code name  
  
Age (only 12 to 16)  
  
Powers (2 is the limit)  
  
Description of looks (hair/eyes/image) and clothing (I'll use the description to describe her or him in the story)  
  
Is ____ friends with Rachel? (Yes or no)  
  
How long have he or she been at Xavier's?  
  
(+)  
  
QOTC (Question of the chapter):  
  
Where does the name Metis mean come from in the Greek Mythology? Like from what stories was she from.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks,  
  
Stephanie  
  
PS: Sorry if this chapter was a little stupid or if it sucked but I thought I should end it there. I'll hopefully write chapter 4 and update on Saturday, if not though I'm sorry! Also I'm sorry if the chapter is short! I can't really do long chapters; it's just not my style.  
  
Just please keep reviewing if you want more chapters or else this story might just stop. 


	4. the Parents

Power of a Baby  
By Stephanie  
  
A/n: 14 reviews! Thank you all:  
  
SarahColdheart: Thank you so much for reviewing! Also thanks for thinking my fic is sweet.  
  
Rogue14: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Raphaella: Thank you so much for reviewing! Thanks, I really like Greek Mythology, so I usually have it in my fics.  
  
Rogue88/YamiR88: Thank you for reviewing the chapter, lol! You got the question right, and since you did you can e-mail me with the stuff at the end of the chapter where the author notes are.  
  
I hope all you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
The end of this chapter is PG.  
  
{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}  
  
Chapter 4; the Parents  
  
Most of the students had gone to see Hellboy, but the younger ones and a few older students had stayed at the mansion.  
  
The only one who saw Scott and Rogue was Kitty aka Shadowcat, who made a big squeal when she spotted the baby.  
  
"Hey Rogue, like, when did this happen?" asked Kitty, giggling as she pointed towards the baby. Rogue blushed lightly while glaring at Kitty.  
  
"It didn't, Scott and I found her in the garden and the professor wants us to take care of her." Rogue said, as Rachel slowly took her gloved finger and held it.  
  
"Who would leave a baby, like *this* cute all alone?" Kitty asked Rogue and Scott. Scott explained what happened and the letter.  
  
_-*-_  
--*--  
  
As Rogue gently rocked Rachel to sleep that night, Scott watched them carefully from the door.  
  
He had never known Rogue could actually be so like a mother, of course he never knew she could take care of a child let alone a baby. But he had learned long ago that Rogue was full of surprises.  
  
Scott walked over to Rogue as she gently lay Rachel in a small crib that they had bought an hour or so ago.  
  
"Good night, Rachel. Sweet dreams baby girl," Rogue said as she gently kissed Rachel's head, which was protected by her thick brown hair.  
  
"Sweet dreams Rachel," Scott said as he also gently kissed Rachel, but on her forehead. Scott turned around to Rogue, and whispered gently so to not wake Rachel up, "Wake me up, if she starts to cry, if she doesn't I'll come over in the morning."  
  
Rogue nodded, "Okay, good night Scott." Rogue said as she walked Scott to the door.  
  
"Good night Rogue," he said as he kissed her bangs. Rogue looked up at him surprised. Scott grinned down at her and walked towards his room, which he shared with Kurt.  
  
^_^  
  
The next morning, while feeding Rachel, both Scott and Rogue got a message from the professor to come to the office with Rachel.  
  
"Let's go sweetie pie," cooed Scott as he picked Rachel up, Rachel giggled a baby giggle (lol) with her bottle in her little hands, and as for Rogue she just laughed as she got up.  
  
"Come on Scott," Rogue said as she grabbed his hand and started to walk to the professor's office.  
  
^_^  
  
"Professor, have you found out anything about Rachel's parents?" asked Scott, as both Rogue and him sat down in Xavier's office.  
  
"Yes," began Professor Xavier. "I found out that Rachel's mom, Mrs. Metis Celio-Fox is a good person and a supporter to mutants who married Mr. Allen Melpomene Fox, a non-mutant supporter and will kill any mutants he finds. Mr. Fox has already been accused of ten mutants' death, but he was not put in jail for them."  
  
Rogue snorted in anger and Scott looked like he was going to kill someone.  
  
"Kill ten mutants! And not even in jail!" yelled Scott, "Why the *hell* not?"  
  
"Scott, please calm down," Rogue gently pressed her gloved hand on his shoulder. Rachel had started to cry since Scott burst out. "Its okay sweetie, it's alright." Rogue gently rocked Rachel until she was calm again. Rogue glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it," Scott apologized. "Its just he *killed* mutants like us, and has a daughter who is a mutant! What would he have done? Kill her?"  
  
"I don't know Scott," the professor said, looking down at a sack of papers. "But I wouldn't doubt it."  
  
Rogue looked surprised and looked at Rachel who was holding her finger. "Oh you poor baby," Rogue said, she gently hugged Rachel with out hurting her. "Thank god you're here."  
  
"Yes, thank god she is here."  
  
^^  
  
"Where did you hide her?" yelled a man of many muscles and huge ugly yellow/brown teeth. He hit a person who was beneath him, quivering in fear.  
  
"I WON'T TELL YOU!" yelled the woman, though she was scared out of her mind, she would not let that evil bustard of a husband kill her only offspring. "YOU WILL NOT KILL HER!"  
  
"I WILL AS SOON AS I FIND HER!" screamed the man, hitting the woman with a club. "TELL ME!"  
  
"NO!!!" screamed the woman, she was crying now, she knew she will die, but she didn't care. She will not let him harm her baby.  
  
"THEN YOU WILL DYE!!!" the man yelled at the broken woman and hit her on her head for the last time.  
  
'Please be safe, my beautiful daughter. Please, I love you...' And with that only one thought, she died.  
  
{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}  
  
Answer for the Question in the last chapter:  
  
Metis represented wisdom, and her reputation for being wise was recognized and respected by mortals and immortals alike in literature, myth, and poetry. Metis is the daughter of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys. She was the first wife of the Olympian god Zeus I do believe, and the mother of the goddess of wisdom, war, and crafts, Athena.  
  
Winners: Rogue88/YamiR88,  
  
*ONLY* the winners please e-mail me (harpiebird@hotmail.com) with:  
  
Name  
  
Code name  
  
Age (only 13 to 16)  
  
Powers (2 is the limit)  
  
Description of looks (hair/eyes/image) and clothing (I'll use the description to describe him or her in the story)  
  
Is ____ friends with Rachel? (Yes or no)  
  
How long have he or she been at Xavier's?  
  
(+)  
  
QOTC (Question of the chapter):  
  
Where does the name Melpomene come from in the Greek Mythology? If no one knows the answer that's okay! It's okay if you go on a website to find out.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks,  
  
Stephanie  
  
PS: Please keep reviewing if you want more chapters or else this story might just stop. 


	5. Tell me

Power of a Baby  
By Stephanie  
  
A/n: 26 reviews! OMG! I sooo love you guys!  
  
ThoseRainyDays: You got the right answer!  
  
Dark Weezing: I'm glad you like the parental side of Scott and Rogue, I do too. I'm glad you're a Scogue fan! Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
Heartstar: You got the right answer! Also thanks for reviewing chapter 4!  
  
Crazy-beast-boy: You got the right answer, but she wasn't a goddess. She was a muse. I'm so jealous that you got to learn Greek Mythology. ;)  
  
NctrnlBst: You got the right answer, but she was a muse. Wow, I didn't know the stories of her. And if you see it, I gave that name to Allen for a reason. Love your character, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Flamable: That's okay, lol. I know, S/R make such a great couple! And of course parents. I'm glad you like Rachel.  
  
Kookidoe: Garland, a club and a sword? Hmm... ideas, ideas... what to do? Lol, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Terminatrix T-X: sorry, I'll try to fix it! Anyway thanks so much for reviewing chapters 2-4. All your answers were correct!  
  
Ret: I believe you! I love Greek myths; I just wish we would learn them in my class! But we don't, sadly. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Beauty818: I know I was sad that Metis died too, but I thought I should do it. Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
I hope all you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rogue looked surprised and looked at Rachel who was holding her finger. "Oh you poor baby," Rogue said, she gently hugged Rachel with out hurting her. "Thank god you're here."  
  
"Yes, thank god she is here."  
  
^_^  
  
"Where did you hide her?" yelled a man of many muscles and huge ugly yellow/brown teeth. He hit a person who was beneath him, quivering in fear.  
  
"I WON'T TELL YOU!" yelled the woman, though she was scared out of her mind, she would not let that evil bustard of a husband kill her only offspring. "YOU WILL NOT KILL HER!"  
  
"I WILL AS SOON AS I FIND HER!" screamed the man, hitting the woman with a club. "TELL ME!"  
  
"NO!!!" screamed the woman, she was crying now, she knew she will die, but she didn't care. She will not let him harm her baby.  
  
"THEN YOU WILL DIE!!!" the man yelled at the broken woman and hit her on her head for the last time.  
  
'Please be safe, my beautiful daughter. Please, I love you...' And with that only one thought, she died.  
_-*-_  
--*--  
  
POV: Author  
  
Rachel is a sixteen month old baby. That doesn't mean she's useless, or doesn't know what's going on around her. She's very smart. But not smart like you would think, she doesn't read stories or anything else like that.  
  
For instance, she was able to hear her real mom's last moments of her life and thoughts. Of course for such a young mind to see and hear such things she woke from her sleep and cried and cried. Until she felt arms around her small little body, which gently rocked her to calmness again.  
  
Rachel realized who it was, it was that woman that had took care of her with a guy that made her laugh. She looked up at the woman's beautiful green eyes; the woman too looked at her in return.  
  
Rogue didn't realize why she woke up, but after a moment she heard the crying. She got up and gently took the crying baby in her arms, to gently rock it back to calmness.  
  
It worked too. Rachel had stopped crying, but now she was looking up at her with a curious and realization face. Rogue also stared back, she was a little confused with what the baby's face told her. Suddenly the baby gaze left and looked at the door, which was suddenly starting to open by itself.  
  
Rogue was a little freaked out when the door opened. But sort of calmed down when she saw Scott there.  
  
He felt a little bit uneasy, but he brushed it away when he saw Rogue holding Rachel. He quickly went to her.  
  
"Scott," started Rogue looking up at Scott puzzled. "How come your here? I didn't call you."  
  
"I'm not sure," He looked at, then at Rachel "but I think Rachel made me wake up and check on her and you."  
  
"How? She's just a baby."  
  
"Not sure," stated Scott "guess we'll have to ask the professor."  
  
^_^  
  
Allen Fox, a mutant killer thus a hater to mutants, walked towards a small little girl who was shaking in fear. And the girl trembled in fear. To mutants on the streets Allen was known as the Death Bringer. (A/n: I'm not sure if that name was ever used before, but if so, sorry!)  
  
As some of you know, he had killed ten mutants already, but what you didn't know: he killed another one, as he will do again soon. His eleventh mutant he killed was he's wife.  
  
Yes... his wife was a mutant, which he found out when she had his daughter, Rachel Daphne Fox who happens to be somewhere else. But back to his wife, as you know her name was Metis Doris Celio-Fox. Her mutant power is to control water, and when she goes through pain, like giving birth, her eyes turn crystal blue and her skin turns a very light blue shade.  
  
He didn't want to kill her, he did truly love her, but he couldn't let mutants be in *his* world or his family. He just couldn't let mutants rule over the world, like they were slowly doing. Even if it was his only child, his only daughter, he would kill her as soon as he finds her.  
  
He just couldn't believe that his wife was a mutant, and that sooner or later his daughter will turn into a mutant if she hadn't already.  
  
Allen bent down and said to the girl, "I know you and my wife were friends. Where is *my* daughter?"  
  
Jade Matsumoto, the eight year old girl, was shaking uncontrollable now. She knew what happened to both Rachel and Metis and who Mr. Fox was. He was the Death Bringer, feared and hated by all mutants from the streets.  
  
Mr. Fox had kidnapped her because he knew she knew where Rachel was. But what he didn't know was that no matter what happens, no matter how much pain she had to go through or how much she was shaking in fear, he would not break her. She would never tell Mr. Fox anything, she would keep the promise she gave to Metis.  
  
Jade shook her head and looked into Allen's eyes. He shook in anger. 'Why couldn't they just understand that I had to do this?' Allen asked himself.  
  
"Jade, tell *me* where Rachel, my daughter, is!"  
  
"NO!" Jade shouted as best she could, the no was cracked when she yelled it but it had to do.  
  
"DON'T make me hurt you!" Allen cried out to Jade as he slammed his hand in the wall beside her.  
  
"I... don't... care... I won't... TELL... you!"  
  
{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}  
  
Answer for the Question in the last chapter:  
  
Melpomene was the daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne. Melpomene was also a muse, the muse of Tragedy.  
  
Winners: ThoseRainyDays, heartstar, crazy-beast-boy, NctrnlBst, Kookidoe, Terminatrix T-X, and ret  
  
*ONLY* the winners please e-mail me (harpiebird@hotmail.com) with (unless you have already won the previous chapter's questions):  
  
Name  
  
Code name  
  
Age (only 13 to 16)  
  
Powers (1 is the limit, sorry!)  
  
Description of looks (hair/eyes/image) and clothing (I'll use the description to describe him or her in the story)  
  
Is ____ friends with Rachel? (Yes or no)  
  
How long have he or she been at Xavier's?  
  
(+)  
  
I think there will only be a few more chapters until I end it, but don't worry! I'm already making a sequel where everyone's characters are in, and which Rachel is a teen. I don't know which age to put her as: 14 or 15? Maybe 16? So if you want to voice in your vote on how old she is in the sequel please tell me in your review! Thank you.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks,  
  
Stephanie  
  
PS: Please keep reviewing if you want more chapters or else this story might just stop. More Scott/Rogue scenes coming soon!  
  
To NctrnlBst: Well how did you like it? I hoped I got it right with Jade. I thought I should add her now. Anyway hoped you liked it! 


	6. Jade and Rachel

Power of a Baby  
By Stephanie  
  
A/n: 33 reviews! OMG! I sooo love you guys! I kind of raised the G rating to PG.  
  
Rogue14: Sorry for not updating earlier, I had a baptism [and the after party] to go to, and then I had a lot of homework to do. It sucks I know, lol. Thanks for reviewing though.  
  
Dark Weezing: I'm glad you could use those words! (Laughs) Anyway, I like the sound of Harbinger but I have already put Death Bringer.  
  
Crazy-beast-boy: Thanks so much for thinking this fic is good!  
  
NctrnlBst: LOL, Thanks for reviewing. Hmm...I wonder why you think that? LOL, thanks again for reviewing  
  
Flamable: Yes long live Scott/Rogue! OMG, Thank you so much for saying I'm a great writer and my stories rock! That REALLY flattered me; I never had that kind of review...like...EVER! Thanks so much!  
  
Terminatrix T-X: Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Beauty818: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think it's interesting.  
  
I hope all you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Scott," started Rogue looking up at Scott puzzled. "How come your here? I didn't call you."  
  
"I'm not sure," He looked at, then at Rachel "but I think Rachel made me wake up and check on her and you."  
  
"How? She's just a baby."  
  
"Not sure," stated Scott "guess we'll have to ask the professor."  
  
^_^  
  
Jade shook her head and looked into Allen's eyes. He shook in anger. 'Why couldn't they just understand that I had to do this?' Allen asked himself.  
  
"Jade, tell *me* where Rachel, my daughter, is!"  
  
"NO!" Jade shouted as best she could, the no was cracked when she yelled it but it had to do.  
  
"DON'T make me hurt you!" Allen cried out to Jade as he slammed his hand in the wall beside her.  
  
"I... don't... care... I won't... TELL... you!" She cried out. Allen hit her, hard. She cried out again in pain.  
  
"Last chance Jade! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?!"  
  
"I won't..." started Jade holding her sides while coughing, "...tell you..."  
  
"FINE, you'll get what you, mutant, deserves!" He screamed, and hit her again even harder.  
  
Allen kept hitting Jade for about ten minutes before she blacked out. He stopped and walked towards a closet. After he opened the door, he took out a sword from a top of the shelves that were inside it.  
  
He looked at the sword. It was shiny and still very sharp. He smiled a little. Allen couldn't stop thinking of what he did to his wife. His wife! She was the one person he truly loved in the universe and he killed her. Allen took a deep breath, and walked over to the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered so softly, that even he could barely hear himself. He lifted the sword high and then brought it down very fast to her neck.  
  
She screamed bloody murderer (figure of speaking), but her scream stopped as soon as her neck was chopped off. After her echoes of her screams stopped, Allen opened her shirt, and carved out a capital D and B with lines and circles around the letters with a smaller sword. He then carved the word Mutant.  
  
Blood swept onto his hands and floor as though a dam broke.  
  
^_^  
  
"She could do that, as her powers are developing now instead of later in her life." The professor answered Scott's and Rogue's answer in the morning. Rachel sat quietly at their feet playing with her favorite stuffed animal, a blond puppy named Sandy. Scott and Rogue both looked at her. They felt something was wrong with her.  
  
"Hey professor?" Rogue looked at Xavier. "Could you look into Rachel's mind, and find out what she dreamed of? I think it might help us."  
  
Xavier nodded slowly. "Alright, please hand her to me please." He said and Scott picked up Rachel and handed her to him.  
  
Xavier slowly looked through Rachel's mind. He grasped in surprise when he reached what had woken her up. Scott and Rogue looked at him with worry written all over their faces. Xavier handed Rachel back to Scott. Scott gladly took her.  
  
"She had...sadly," started Xavier "had a present vision before in her dreams, one that included her mother and father. She apparently saw her own mother being killed by her father no less."  
  
Both Scott and Rogue grasped in surprise, "How awful! How can you just kill your wife like that?" asked Rogue barely over a whisper. She looked from Xavier to Rachel. Rachel was currently being hugged lightly by Scott and Rachel was trying to hug Scott back too, but couldn't because of her size.  
  
"What are we going to do professor?" asked Rogue looking back to Xavier.  
  
{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}{-|-|-}  
  
I know short, but I'm so sorry!  
  
In the sequel Rachel will be 15. Instead of it being just Rogue and Scott, it will be Scott/Rogue/Rachel; hope that's okay.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks,  
  
-Stephanie  
  
PS: Please keep reviewing if you want more chapters or else this story might just stop. 


	7. Hide and Seek and Lancitty

**Power of a Baby**  
By Stephanie  
  
A/n: 41 reviews! OMG! I love you guys even more now!  
  
SarahColdheart: After I read your review, I reread Chapter 5 and you were right. It WAS weird, even when I was writing it, oh well.  
  
Dark Weezing: Rachel will be a normal kind of teenager, until she learns the truth. Not saying anymore about the sequel.  
  
NctrnlBst: Really? I didn't really think so, but lucky I changed the rating huh? LOL  
  
Crazy-beast-boy: A book? I didn't know I was that good. No really I never knew! On my other screen name on fanfiction.net I got a lot of flames. Luckily I took about a few months off, got a new screen name and started to write more fics, and luckily I haven't really got a full on flame, which I'm really proud of! LOL  
  
The Big Red Machine, Rogue14, Beauty818, and ThoseRainyDays for also reviewing the story!  
  
I hope all you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Sorry for taking so long and for it being short but my mom had a baby boy! He was born on Wednesday, May 12, 2004.

* * *

**Chapter 7; Hide and Seek and Lancitty  
**  
"She could do that, as her powers are developing now instead of later in her life." The professor answered Scott's and Rogue's answer in the morning. Rachel sat quietly at their feet playing with her favorite stuffed animal, a blond puppy named Sandy. Scott and Rogue both looked at her. They felt something was wrong with her.  
  
"Hey professor?" Rogue looked at Xavier. "Could you look into Rachel's mind, and find out what she dreamed of? I think it might help us."  
  
Xavier nodded slowly. "Alright, please hand her to me please." He said and Scott picked up Rachel and handed her to him.  
  
Xavier slowly looked through Rachel's mind. He grasped in surprise when he reached what had woken her up. Scott and Rogue looked at him with worry written all over their faces. Xavier handed Rachel back to Scott. Scott gladly took her.  
  
"She had-sadly-" started Xavier "had a present vision before in her dreams, one that included her mother and father. She apparently saw her own mother being killed by her father no less."  
  
Both Scott and Rogue grasped in surprise, "How awful! How can you just kill your wife like that?" asked Rogue barely over a whisper. She looked from Xavier to Rachel. Rachel was currently being hugged lightly by Scott and Rachel was trying to hug Scott back too, but couldn't because of her size.  
  
"What are we going to do professor?" asked Rogue looking back to Xavier.  
  
"We'll just have to keep an extra eye on her from now on," Answered Xavier "As we don't want Mr. Fox to find Rachel. Please keep an eye on her since you will be taking care of her."  
  
"Yes professor," said both Scott and Rogue. Rachel giggled, smiled, and bear hugged Sandy.

  
  
** A few months later, Rachel's 2 and ½  
**  
"Rachel where are you??" whispered Rogue as she looked behind the couch in the living room. Scott laughed. Rachel and Rogue were playing hide and seek, Rachel was the hider and Rogue was the seeker.  
  
"Rachel...." Rogue looked underneath the same couch.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
A little giggle came from underneath the chair which Scott was sitting in. Rogue smirked at him. He frowned. She ran to the chair, kneeled over, and took the flap that was on the bottom of the chair and pulled it up and said, _"**Got ya**!"  
_  
Rachel squealed and crawled out the other side and ran away. Rogue ran after her while Scott was laughing. "Rachel!"  
  
"Come here sweetie." Rogue called in a sweet voice when Rachel was trapped. And she shook her head.  
  
"Rachel," Rogue said while holding her hand, "please come with me to go hug Scott!"  
  
Rachel smiled and grabbed Rogue's hand and dragged her to Scott where she jumped on him giggling like she does, while hugging his neck. And Rogue laughing at the way of Rachel's child ness. Scott laughed also, but even more so.

  
  
Lance and Kitty looked into the room to find out what was wrong. Both of them smiled. They knew long ago that Rogue and Scott were made for each other. Plus with Rachel around them, they acted like she was their own child. It was so cute and everyone at the mansion had been talking about it since Rachel had arrived a few months back.  
  
_"**Awww**..."_ sighed Kitty leaning her head on Lance's shoulder. He looked down at her in surprise and she just smiled at him.  
  
"Come on," He said as he took her hand and they walked towards Kitty's room to make out. Kitty smiled and started to run.

  
  
"Bedtime for little Rachel!" called Scott in a sing-song voice.  
  
Rachel shook her head and said, _"No"_  
  
Scott frowned and Rogue laughed. Rogue picked Rachel up and said in a firm voice, "Well if you _don't_ go to bed, I'll have to takeSandy _away_." Rachel looked at Rogue with horror, but answered Rogue with a nod. **"Good"** Rogue said as she walked towards Rachel's crib and gently laid Rachel in it. Scott came up beside Rogue.  
  
"Good night sweetie pie," Scott said before kissing Rachel's cheeks.  
  
"Good night Rachel, my love." Rogue said smiling before she kissed Rachel's head where the hair is. Rachel smiled tiredly and mumbled a sound the resembled night. Both Rogue and Scott smiled at her before putting on Mozart, turned off the lights, and walked towards their rooms.

* * *

I know short, but I'm so sorry! It's getting harder to write the chapters.  
  
In the sequel: Rachel will be 15 and there will be Scott/Rogue moments, Rachel/reviewer's character moments, Rachel meets Allen, and Rachel learns the truth about her parents (Scott and Rogue and Metis and Allen).  
  
In the THIS story: Instead of it being just Rogue and Scott, it will be Scott/Rogue/Rachel (you know mother, father, and daughter kind of way) in the next chapters; hope that's okay.  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks,  
  
-Stephanie**  
  
**PS:** Please keep reviewing if you want more chapters or else this story might just stop.  
  
**If I get like let's say 50 or over reviews when I end this story I'll post the sequel and maybe write a few of the following:  
**  
I might make a short story with Rachel (when she's a baby) and Metis.  
  
A story about Allen, but Allen will kind of be hard to write though, so if you REALLY truly want a 1 chapter story or more chapters (if I find it easy enough) story on him, say so in your review.  
  
_**Pick at least two**_ now so I have lots of time to start to write them, you can even pick all of them if you would like.

* * *

**Q: How would you rate Power of a Baby, 1-10?**  
  
1= lowest, 5= 50/50, and 10= best

* * *

**PS:** I really like this new eddition, QuickEdit, that fanfiction.net added! ;)


	8. Flagon and Nightmares

> ** Power of a Baby**  
_By Stephanie_  
  
**A/n: 49 reviews! OMG! I still so love you guys! LOL**  
  
**I'm really sorry for not updating,** but I kind of didn't have enough time because of my 4 weeks old brother, exams, and homework. And of course the curse we authors sometimes get writer's block! Damn writer's block to hell!  
  
_So I'm really sorry!_  
  
I hope all you guys like this chapter! **PLEASE REVIEW!**  
  
I think Chapter 9 will be the ending for this story.  
  
**Chapter 8; Flagon and Nightmares  
**
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 6 Years Later; June 2010**

_"Class here is a beautiful French praise that someone in class made," said Mrs. Youngers, the French teacher. She smiled at the girl who made it; the girl in return smiled shyly and sank in her chair. _

_The teacher read it out loud for her class, "Pour aimer est le plus plus grand et merveilleux cadeau que n'importe qui pourrait contenir. Pour habiter, grandir en haut, serait le deuxième plus grand cadeau de tout." _

_[It read, in English: To love is the most greatest and wonderful gift that anyone could contain. To live, to grow up, would be the second greatest gift of all.] _

_"That's beautiful!" cried a few girls in the class. The boys shrugged like they usually did._

* * *

A little girl, around the age of ten, screamed. An old woman around the age of 30 was throwing the child into the lake.

"MOURIR LE MUTANT!" screamed the French woman. The girl screamed even more, until she hit the water. The woman laughed like a maniac. A man walked behind her.

"La bonne Bonbonne de travail," the man laughed with her. Although the man is not French, he speaks it.

"Remercie," She said turning around to face him "mais cela'le s tout je pas fait."

"Et que'le s cela?" asked the man.

"Ceci," she said and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

"HA!!!!" screamed an eight year old girl who was called Rachel Daphne Summers. Rachel started to cry.

"RACHEL!" yelled Rogue and Scott Summers rushing in the room. Rogue hurriedly confronted Rachel by hugging and shushing her. Scott was rubbing her back whispering its okay's.

When Rachel had calmed down Scott asked, "Sweetie, why were you screaming and crying?"

"Someone died, a girl, she was just ten... she was killed by a woman, she was around her early 30's, the woman was French. The girl's name was Emma Weston." Rachel mumbled. "I saw it, they threw her in the lake, and laughed, and then... then they kissed."

"Rachel hunny are you all right?" asked Rogue, she was worried for her daughter.

"The **GIRL!** She was _killed_ mom! She was killed by a man and woman! The woman's last name was Flagon," yelled Rachel at her mother and father.

"RACHEL! It was just a nightmare baby," smoothed Scott.

**"NO IT WASN'T!** _Check with X!"_ yelled Rachel to her father, X was Professor Charles Xavier. "**ASK HIM ABOUT EMMA WESTON!** _And you'll see!"_ she screamed before running out of her room.

"Scott?" Rogue looked up at her husband.

"Don't worry sweetheart, she'll be back." Scott said kissing Rogue gently on the lips.

"Let's check with Charles." And they walked towards Xavier's office was.

* * *

And Rachel ran, ran into the garden, to the one tree she felt connected to and climbed it. She climbed to the highest branch there was on that tree and looked across the trees to see the sun up, and a gray cloud far away.

The tree always brought Rachel peace when ever she had nightmares, when she was angry, upset, etc. She didn't know why, but it did.

"Mère," she whispered unknown to her, besides she didn't know what it meant anyway.

* * *

> _If you also don't know how to speak French either, here's the translation:_  
  
A little girl, around the age of ten, screamed. An old woman around the age of 30 was throwing the child into the lake.  
  
"DIE MUTANT!" screamed the French woman. The girl screamed even more, until she hit the water. The woman laughed like a maniac. A man walked behind her.  
  
"Good job Flagon," the man laughed with her.  
  
"Thanks," She said turning around to face him "but that's not all I can do."  
  
"And what's that?" asked the man.  
  
"This," she said and leaned in to kiss him.  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks,  
  
_ -Stephanie_**

**__**

* * *

**1st QUESTION:**  
What do you think the tree means?  
  
**2nd QUESTION:**  
Which Name do you like better for the sequel: Lady or Rachel: Older and Powerful?  
  
**3rd QUESTION:  
**Do you speak French? If yes, am I getting the words right, I am using freetranslation.com for the French words.


	9. Miracles and Flashbacks

**Power of a Baby **

**By Stephanie**

**A/n:** 62 reviews! OMG! I still so love you guys! I've never in my whole life had that many reviews before!

I'm really sorry for not updating, but I kind of didn't have enough time because of my baby brother, other fics, life, and writers block. Damn writer's block to hell!

So I'm really sorry!

I hope all you guys like this chapter! **PLEASE REVIEW!** I hope none of you forgot this fic. Cries

And to say something in a few of you were right about the Tree. And I like **NctrnlBst's** idea.

And **Juggernaut**, I'm sorry you can't stand the Scogue pairing.

**Crazy-beast-boy**... damn you, you caught that! I thought I could surprise you guys in this chapter. Oh well... I know its kind of takes the fun out of it but theirs a reason I need Rogue with controlling her powers... you'll find out in Lady (the Sequel). :P

WRITE **Scogue fics**, PLEASE! (If you're a fan of course) I need something to read of X-men related. LOL ;)

**{---}{---}{---}{---}{---}**

**Chapter 9; Miracles and Flashbacks**

**6 Years Later; June 2010**

And Rachel ran into the garden, to the one tree she felt connected to and climbed it. She climbed to the highest branch there was on that tree and looked across the trees to see the sun up, and a gray cloud far away.

The tree always brought Rachel peace when ever she had nightmares, when she was angry, upset, etc. She didn't know why, but it did.

"Mère," she whispered unknown to her, besides she didn't know what it meant anyway.

**5 Years Earlier; January 2nd 2005**

Rogue woke up to a small little girl jumping up and down excitedly on her bed. Rogue smiled sleepily. "Mom! Wake up mom! MOM!"

A few months after Rogue and Scott found Rachel, Rachel started to refer to them as her mother and father. She had somehow forgotten about her real parents. Professor Xavier believed it had been blocked from her mind by Metis Fox, Rachel's real mother.

Rogue looked at the side of her bed, where Scott would usually be but he wasn't there. Rogue looked at her alarm clock and figured out why. He would be training in the danger room.

**06:03 AM**

Rogue groaned in sleepiness; and covered herself with her favorite winter blankets. The blankets were always so soft and fluffy.

"Mommy! Something really wonderful happened!!" Rachel exclaimed as she continued to jump up and down on Rogue's bed. Rogue sighed as she realized Rachel wouldn't let her go back to sleep. She sat up and caught Rachel when she jumped at her. Rogue as usual made sure Rachel didn't touch her face.

"YEAH!! MOMMY'S AWAKE!!" Rachel exclaimed to herself as she hugged Rogue tightly.

"Yes, yes... now Rachel, sweetie, what's wonderful that happened?" Rogue asked, looking down at the now almost calmed down girl.

"Mommy! Can't you feel it?" Rachel asked surprised. Rogue looked at her with confusion. Rachel climbed out of Rogue's arms and started to jump up and down again.

"Feel what?"

"Your power, duh mommy!" exclaimed Rachel as she laughed at Rogue's surprised expression.

"What?"

"Try it mommy, and you'll see." Rachel said perfectly as a two year old can, sounding almost like an adult. She then ran out of Rogue's and Scott's room.

Rogue thought long and hard about what Rachel said. 'Should I?' Rogue asked herself as she studied her hands. She frowned.

---

After a couple of hours Scott walked into their room to find Rogue still thinking about what Rachel said.

"Hey," Scott started as he sat next to her. "What's the matter?"

Rogue looked up surprised, but relaxed. "Nothing... so where's Rachel now?"

Scott smiled, "She's with Kitty in the living room, who are currently bothering Logan."

Rogue laughed, with Scott joining her. After a few minutes they stopped and Rogue frowned.

"What's the matter Rogue?" Scott asked as he noticed her sad expression. Rogue looked down at her hands again.

"Rachel said something... and its true. I do feel a little different." She looked up to look in his eyes.

"What did she say?" Scott asked.

Instead of answering him, she asked him a question. "Scott? Can I please just touch you? Without my gloves?"

"Rogue-" Scott started but stopped as he saw her pleading face. Scott nodded.

"Thanks," Rogue whispered almost unheard as she took her right glove off and concentrated on her powers to try and turn them off, like Xavier taught her, before reaching out to touch Scott's cheek. Scott closed his eyes tightly waiting for the pain.

--

Kitty smiled as she watched Rachel bother Logan. He tried to be calm and nice to each of them so he wouldn't scare Rachel.

"Wovie! Where are you going?" Rachel complained while following Logan to the other room.

"To the bar," He mumbled and then left the room without another word. A few tears fell from Rachel's eyes. Kitty came up behind Rachel to try to stop the tears.

"Come here Rachel, we'll find someone else to bother." Kitty stated as she picked up Rachel and hugged her.

"Okay..." Rachel said in a small voice. Kitty smiled and went to find Lance.

---

**Flashback**

**October 15, 2002**

Two women of the age twenty-eight and thirty looked down at a sleeping child of the age of one.

One woman had long wavy red hair and green eyes that was the mother of the girl and was the age twenty-eight.

The other woman had black hair that was always in a bun and brown eyes; she was a friend of the red hair woman and was thirty years old.

"Oh she's beautiful, Metis." Exclaimed the black haired woman, Yuk Lan Matsumoto.

Metis, the red haired woman smiled in agreement. "She is,"

"She reminds me of you so much." Yuk Lan smiled in content at Metis.

"Thank you Yuk Lan."

"She'll be powerful you know." Yuk Lan stated looking strait at the sleeping child.

"I know," Metis frowned... she had been doing a lot since she conceived the little baby girl.

"Then you know he'll be after Rachel when he finds out." Metis nodded, tears fell down her cheeks as she slowly kneeled down on the floor.

"_He'll kill her_... I know he will... I'll have to save or, but **how** Anne? He _won't stop_ till **every **single mutant dies... including his own children... including **_me_**..." Metis held her hands over her face and cried. Yuk Lan kneeled beside her and tried to comfort her.

"I know a place, when it is time I will tell you."

---

**Present Time**

As soon as Rogue put her finger on Scott's cheek, nothing happened. Scott opened his eyes and looked at Rogue who was looking at him in surprise. After a few moments, Rogue touched Scott's cheek with her whole hand.

"She was right Scott! She was right!" Rogue exclaimed as she suddenly kissed Scott, he fell backwards in surprise.

The kiss was full of passion, love, and intensive because of not being able to kiss each other for years.

After a few**_ long_** minutes, Scott stopped the kiss. "Well you're a hell of a kisser!"

Rogue blushed. She smacked his arm lightly in a playful way. "Oh Scott," she signed and kissed him again. He gladly and eagerly accepted it.

--

"Oh Lance, **please** oh _please _entertain us?" Kitty pleaded as she and Rachel gave Lance puppy dog eyes. Lance groaned and hit his head, Rachel giggled.

Lance knew Kitty knew that he could **never** say no to her puppy eyes. 'Damn _love_... can't I get anything of it?' Lance thought as he entertained Rachel for a few minutes. When Rachel was bored of him, she weaseled her way out of Kitty's room to go find Kurt.

Rachel loved Kurt for his blue fuzzy fur and for his funny side.

Kitty smiled as she followed Rachel with her eyes until she left the room, then turned to face Lance and smiled even brighter.

"Oh Lance..." Kitty mumbled before kissing him like there was no tomorrow. It had been a few hours since they last kissed, which really put the intensive manner in the kiss.

'I remember now,' thought Lance as he stumbled backwards on a chair, bringing Kitty on his lap. They made out for hours.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks,**

**-Stephanie**

**PS: **Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. **Lady (the sequel)** will be coming out in a **_few weeks I guess_**. I want to do a few chapters before I post it.

**PS2:** Do you know where I got the line "Mom! Wake up mom! MOM!" from? It's from Lion King.

**Last thoughts:** Thanks for whoever read this fic, it could not have been updated without you. And thanks to everyone who e-mailed me your characters and letting me use them. I will try VERY hard to do well of their characters, I didn't make sense there did I? shakes head Thought so. Anyway, I really love you guys.

**PLEASE REVIEW! If I get 100 reviews for this fic _(doesn't matter if it takes a WHOLE year for that to happen)_ I do something special. stares at readers intensely**

**1 QUESTION:**

Did you** like** the ending?

**2 QUESTION:**

Have you realized Rachel's name was Jean's and Scott's daughter from another timeline?

I swear I didn't pick Rachel's name for that reason... I just couldn't find a name I liked until it was to late. And then I realized I picked that name, and all I wanted to do I hit myself... though I didn't.** sighs**

**3 QUESTION:**

Was it **long** _enough_? The chapter I mean. It's about 6 pages in Word.


End file.
